Untitled 2
by corky21492
Summary: This is a sequel to Untitled. This time, Harry and Cedric have to tell their relationship to Cedric's dad. and alot of other problems in the story! R&R! Warning: Slash, if ya don't like it then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this movie. Sorry.

Ch.1

It is a normal summer for Harry. He is at the Dursleys, in his room reading his Qudditch book. Then a few minutes later, Hedwig came with a letter. Harry took the letter, and fed Hedwig, when he opened it, it said.

Hey Harry, it' s me Cedric. I miss you so much, I think about you all the time. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to come over to your house, I know where ya live cause I asked Ron. My dad doesn't know about our relationship yet. Well, see ya tomorrow at noon. I love you.

P.S. I'm gonna give you your birthday present tomorrow.

When Harry finished reading the letter he laid down on his bed. He couldn't help but smile. The person he loved is coming to visit him. He didn't care if people make fun of him, as long as he was happy.

It was that evening; Harry was at the dining room table eating.

"Pass the ketchup." Uncle Vernon demanded.

Harry did; he was still smiling a little.

"What are you smiling at?" Uncle Vernon spatted.

"Nothing." Harry said.

Uncle Vernon gave Harry an evil look.

"You've been acting all happy since you came back and I will find out!" He roared.

"And I'll beat him up to make him sad." Dudley replied.

It was that night, Harry is in his room reading his friend's letters, Harry took them and Hedwig fell asleep.

The first one was from Ron.

Hey Harry, how are ya? I gave Cedric your address. I think it's cool that you're bi. Dad is getting very tired from work. I'm doing well. Fred and George put stink pellets in Percy's room. It's funny. Well, I gotta go, see ya at school. Happy late birthday!

When Harry finished reading, he opened Hermione's letter.

_Hey Harry, how are you? I heard what Ron did. I think ya'll are a cute couple. Krum and I are still together. He says not to listen to anyone else; it's your life. Happy late birthday! Here is a present from Ron and me. See ya at school._

Harry put down his letters and opened his present. It was a dozen Mars Bars and a mini-version of a Firebolt. He ate a few Mars Bars and put the Firebolt on his dresser.

It was 2 in the morning when he laid down. He was so excited that his boyfriend was coming over. He hasn't seen Cedric since the train ride home. He looked at the picture of him and Cedric, smiled and went to sleep.

End of ch.1 I hope ya'll liked it! I did. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this movie or book.

Ch.2

It was the next day. Harry woke up at 10:45. He went downstairs fixed himself some cereal, ate it, and went upstairs to brush his teeth, and got dressed. By the time he was done with that, it was 11:15.

He was excited. He read hid Qudditch book for 25 minutes; it was 11:40, only 20 minutes left. Then Harry thought how was Cedric going to come without his uncle and aunt knowing?

He shrugged and he laid down his bed and waited for Cedric to come. When it was finally 12. Harry fixed his hair, and waited. 10 minutes later, he heard tapping on his window it was Cedric! Harry went by the window and closed it.

"Hey, does your dad know you're here?" Harry asked.

"Yep, but I said I was gonna hang out with you." Cedric said. "He still doesn't know."

Harry grinned then he kissed Cedric. When they finished kissing, they sat down.

"Harry, I missed you." Cedric said.

"I missed ya too." Harry replied.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Do your folks know yet?" Cedric asked.

"No because it's none of their business." Harry answered.

Cedric laughed.

"Oh, here is your present." He said.

Harry opened the present, and it was a black necklace and it had the letter C with a heart around it in silver.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem, I made it myself." Cedric said.

"Here is my present." Harry said. " I made that myself."

Cedric opened the present; it was a black necklace with a letter H with a heart around it in gold.

"Thanks honey." Cedric said.

Then he kissed Harry; they kissed for 5 minutes.

"Did I ever tell you; you're a good kisser?" Cedric asked Harry.

Harry laughed.

"No, this is the first time ya did." He said. "But I could tell because you always like to kiss me."

Cedric smiled.

"So, how's your summer?" he asked.

"The same." Harry answered. "You?"

"Mine is ok." Cedric said. "But right now is my favorite part."

Harry smiled.

"Yeah, it's my favorite too." He replied.

Silence.

"Harry, if you had to choose to eat a booger flavor or a vomit flavor Bertie Bott Bean, which one would you choose?" Cedric asked.

Harry thought for a minute.

"I say booger flavor." He said.

Cedric laughed.

"Me too. Vomit flavor is nastier."

Harry laughed.

They talked for a while. Then they heard a creek.

"What was that?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

Harry walked to this door; he opened it. There was no one there.

"I don't see anyone." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked.

Harry nodded.

Harry walked back to his bed and sat down.

"Okay here is a question you know the thing called prank calls?" he asked Cedric.

Cedric shook his head.

"A prank call is when you call someone you don't know, and you pretend you're someone else. Like let's say I call Ron, and I pretend to be an obnoxious old man." Harry explained.

"I get it." Cedric said. "Let's prank owls."

"Ya mean send anonymous letters to our friends?" Harry asked.

Cedric nodded and kissed Harry.

"Yep." He said.

"Harry Potter! Get down here!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"I'll hide." Cedric said.

Harry walked downstairs.

"What?" he said.

"Dudley told me you were making out with a GUY!" So I'm going to check your room. And if I do see another guy I'm gonna put bars and a screen on your window." Uncle Vernon spatted.

Harry hoped that Cedric hid in a good place, or he may never see Cedric again.

End of ch.2! I hope ya'll liked it! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated. School is over! Yay and boo! Yay because I get to sleep late, and boo because I can't see my senior friends for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own the books or movies. I just own this story,and my ocs.

Ch.3

Uncle Vernon went upstairs and looked in Harry's room. He looked in the closet, bathroom, under the bed, and everywhere else in Harry's room.

He grunted.

"I didn't see anything." He said. "You got lucky."

Then Uncle Vernon walked out.

"Asshole." Harry said quietly.

Harry shut the door, and was looking for Cedric.

"Cedric." He said.

Cedric came out from under the bed. Harry looked surprised.

"How did you not get caught?" he asked.

Cedric smiled.

"I hid under the thick blankets you have under here." He replied.

Harry smiled. Cedric just saved their relationship, and also saved them both from getting in trouble. There was silence for a while.

"Harry, we've been dating for seven months, and I just wanna say that those were the best seven months of my life." Cedric said.

"Thanks." Harry replied. "Mine too."

They kissed for a few seconds.

"Harry, when did you start liking me?" Cedric asked.

"I started liking you a month after I talked to you." Harry answered. " The first time I saw you, I thought you were cute, and sometimes annoying."

Harry held Cedric's hand. He was happy that he got to be with the love of his life. But it wasn't his first love. His first love was Cho. Cedric was Harry's first guy love. And Harry was Cedric's first guy love.

Cedric laughed.

"Yeah, the first time I saw you I thought you were kind of good looking." He said.

"Remember we thought that we were cheating with on each other?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it lasted a few weeks." Cedric said.

It was already 5 o' clock. Harry and Cedric were still talking with each other.

"Ok, honey I hate to do this, but I gotta go before dad gets suspicious." Cedric said.

Harry sighed.

"Okay. Are you coming back tomorrow?" he asked Cedric.

"I'll try my best to." Cedric replied.

When Cedric left Harry went downstairs, ate dinner. And then went back to his room. Later, it was 10 o'clock at night. Harry put on his pjs, looked at the picture of him and Cedric. He couldn't wait until he sees Cedric again. A few minutes later, he fell asleep.

At Cedric's house.

Cedric was in his room, reading a Qudditch book. Then Christa, (Cedric's sister.) walked in.

"Hey Cedric." She said.

"Hey Christa, what's up?" he asked.

Christa sat down by Cedric.

"Ced, dad got suspicious earlier when you left for so long." She said.

"What do ya mean he got suspicious?" Cedric asked concerned.

"Well, he was looking in your room because he thinks you're doing something bad. Like drugs or something." Christa explained.

Cedric looked worried.

"Shit. Christa, I am begging you, please help me with this. I've helped you with your relationship problems, now you need to help me." He said. "Please, I don't wanna lose my boyfriend, the guy I'm crazy in love about."

Christa hugged Cedric.

"I will help you. Because I love seeing you happy." She said. "Kyle and I will try and distract dad while you're gone."

"Thanks Christa, you are the best sis ever." He said. "And Kyle is an awesome guy for helping me, and dating you. Because I love seeing you happy."

"Thanks, now go to sleep." Christa said.

When Christa left, Cedric got into his pjs. He laid down on his bed. He was happy with his life. He turned off the light, held the necklace Harry gave him in his hand, and fell asleep.

End of ch. 3! Ok, R&R! I really liked this chapter; I hope ya'll did 2!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the books or movies.

Ch.4

Cedric woke up at 10. He ate breakfast, brushed and flossed his teeth, and got dressed. It was already 10:45. He sat down on his bed and looked at the picture of him and Harry, and then he got an owl.

He took the letter from the owl, and it said:

Cedric, I'm at the Weasley's house. Fred and George picked me up last night. So, you can come visit but make sure your dad doesn't find out why you're really going to be here. I miss you. Oh, and don't forget school starts in a month. Love ya!

_Love,_

_Harry _

When Cedric finished reading, he smiled. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in.," he said.

The door opened, it was Christa and Kyle.

"Hey Christa and Kyle." Cedric said. "What do ya'll want?"

"I wanted to see if my brother was okay." Christa replied.

Cedric sighed, and then he got a confused look because he saw a beautiful 10k diamond ring on Christa's finger.

"Wait, are you and Kyle engaged?" He asked.

"Yeah, we've been dating for about 2 years, and he proposed earlier." Christa said. "Soon, I'll be Mrs. Smith."

Cedric gave a you-are-weird look to Christa.

"So, anything new?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, he's at the Wesley's." Cedric answered. . "Ya know Mr. Weasley and dad are friends."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, I got an idea." Christa said.

"What?" Cedric and Kyle asked.

"Okay, how about me and Kyle hanging out with dad? We could practice our spells." She said.

"Okay." Cedric said. "Thank you so much Christa and Kyle."

"We just wanna see you happy." Kyle said.

"Now go and be by Harry." Christa replied.

"Okay, wish me luck." Cedric said.

Cedric opened his window, and climbed out, hoping that his dad won't decide to go visit Mr. Weasley.

End of ch. 4! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the books, or movies.

Ch.5

After a few hours, Cedric got to the Weasley's place. He brushed off any leaves he had, fixed his hair, sighed and knocked. A moment later, Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Hello Cedric." She said. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Harry." He replied.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, let him in, then shutted the door. Cedric looked around. He liked the place; he thought was an interesting place. He walked up the stairs hoping to see Harry. When he walked into Ron's room, he saw Harry.

"Hey Harry." Cedric said.

Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hey, you got my owl." He said.

Cedric sat right next to Harry holding his hand.

"Now I know why you like it here." He said. "It's a cool place."

"And it isn't the Durselys." Harry added.

They talked for a while. It was already 2 o'clock! Cedric was crazy in love with Harry. He had never felt this way about anybody until now.

Meanwhile

Christa and Kyle were talking to Amos.

"Dad, nice outfit." Christa said. "Where did you get it?"

"I got it from Mr. Weasley, it didn't fit him anymore so he decided to let me have it." Amos replied.

"Cool." Kyle said.

Amos put on his shoes, and was getting his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Christa asked.

"To Arthur's house." Amos replied.

Christa and Kyle were nervous; they didn't know how to stop him. But then Kyle had an idea.

"Mr. Diggory, why do you wanna go to Mr. Weasley's house?" he asked.

"Because he's my friend." Amos replied.

But before they could say anything else, Amos walked out the door. Christa and Kyle stood there in shock for a few minutes.

Then Christa ran to her room, grabbed her and Kyle's shoes.

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked.

"We are going to Mr. Weasley's house before my dad does." Christa replied putting her shoes on.

After a minute, they walked out the house and started running.

A few hours later,

Cedric and Harry were in the living room talking to the others. They were talking about random stuff. Then they heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened it.

"Hello Amos." She said. "You may come in."

End of ch. 5! I hope ya'll liked it! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the books or movies.

Ch.6

When Amos walked in, Cedric ran upstairs as fast as he could with Harry right behind him. When they went into Ron's room, Cedric shut the door and locked it.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"My dad is here." Cedric said. "He still doesn't know about our relationship."

"Well, he's here, what do we do?" Harry asked.

Cedric shrugged. He was hoping that his dad wouldn't come to any of the rooms.

It was 3 hours later, Amos was still at the house, and Christa & Kyle came to the house an hour after Amos did. Cedric was still in Ron's room.

"I thought Christa and Kyle were suppose to distract them." Harry replied.

"I thought so too." Cedric said. "But we were wrong."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Christa." She said.

Cedric unlocked the door, and let Christa in.

"Cedric, you need to tell him." She said.

Cedric sighed and sat down on the bed.

"You don't think I know that Christa?" he said. "What would his reaction be once he knows his son is gay?"

After talking for an hour. Cedric decided to tell his dad.

"I'm going to tell dad about my private life." He said walking downstairs.

When Amos saw Cedric, he looked shocked.

"Why are you here?" he asked Cedric.

"Dad, I'm bi-sexual." Cedric said. "I have a boyfriend. I used to have a girlfriend but I dumped her to date Harry."

Amos looked mad, but then he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Cedric asked.

"I knew it." Amos said. "I'm happy that you and Harry are dating. I will support you all the way."

Cedric hugged his dad.

"Thanks dad." He said.

Cedric was happy that his dad was ok with him dating Harry. He is happy, and he hopes that more good things will come in his life.

The End.

Sorry if the ending sucked. Well, I hope ya'll liked it! R&R! And I can't wait til the 7th book and 5th movie!


End file.
